


Come here.  Let me fix it.

by Ilerre



Series: Ways to Say I Love You [7]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilerre/pseuds/Ilerre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come here.  Let me fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come here.  Let me fix it.

0

"I don't wanna go," Daryl muttered, curled up on the bed, scarred bare back turned toward Merle.

The older Dixon sighed and looked at his little brother through the mirror he was facing. "If we don't go, Carol'll never forgive us," he muttered, struggling with his tie. If he hadn't already shaved his head, he'd be tearing his hair out.

Daryl curled up in a tighter ball. "She'll forgive us," he huffed.   

Merle glared at the uneven knot he had somewhat managed to tie, but grimaced when he realized one hand of the silk garment was way past his belly button and reached indecent territory. He sighed and undid the knot, glancing at Daryl above his shoulder. "She'll forgive _ya_ ," he muttered, "and blame _me_."

Daryl didn't answer, and kept quiet for a few more minutes. "We can say I'm sick…" he said quietly.

Merle snorted. " _Sick_ ," he said in an incredulous voice, "don't fuckin' joke with that shit, baby." He remembered all too well how sick Daryl was with pneumonia the past winter. The doctors hadn't been able to do a lot and came to Merle saying to prepare for the worst. Daryl had pulled through—barely—and Merle never wanted to live something so terrifying ever again.  

Daryl heaved a very deep, very forlorn sigh and dragged himself on his other side, facing Merle with a contrite face. "Sorry, Mer'," he apologized with downcast eyes.

Merle hummed and once again, tried to make a knot. How the hell did all those posh bastards tied their ties, anyway? "Besides, Carol wouldn't be the only one angry," he continued, "Maggie would gut me. And  _you're_ Glenn's best man."

Daryl mewled and buried his face in the comforter. "Shut up."

Merle chuckled. "C'mon, Dare, it's won't be all that bad."

The younger Dixon raked his fingers on the sheet and chewed on his right thumb. "Well, 't's obvious ya don't have a _speech_ to make."

Merle guffawed. "Aw, baby, don't make me laugh, Grimes' doin' the speech, _you_ 're just standin' next to him lookin' all pretty and awkward."

Daryl lifted his head, blue eyes suddenly more alert and alive. "Ya think I'm pretty?" he smiled.

Merle snorted and sighed again when his tie wouldn't cooperate. "Of course ya're pretty," he muttered, leave it to Daryl to fish for compliment. He tore off his tie and sank dejectedly on the bed.   

Daryl hummed lowly and grabbed the tie from his hands, pressing himself against Merle's back. He kissed him in the neck, and whispered in his ear. "Come here.  Let me fix it."

0

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbetaed. Please feel free to point any typos you saw or missing words, or any sentences that just don't make any sense :)
> 
> **[SUBMIT A PROMPT HERE](http://hillbells.tumblr.com/submit) ******


End file.
